Studies performed include development of solar simulators and UV measuring devices, field measurements of UVR, photochemistry of environmentally important molecules, biologic effects of UVR on skin, phototoxicity, photoallergy and carcinogenesis, interaction of light and chemicals and various aspects of phototherapy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Effects of UV Radiation on Human Health. F. Urbach (Ed.) United Nations Environment Programme Document WG.7/4, 1977. (Presented at UNEP meeting of experts (etc.)...Washington, D.C., March 1-9, 1977). Phototoxicity Testing of Fragrance Raw Materials. P.D. Forbes, F. Urbach and R.E. Davies. Fd. Cosmet. Toxicol., Vol. 15, 1977, in press.